This study represents an integrated approach to the treatment of patients with malignant skeletal and soft tissue sarcoma. It encompasses the latest developments in the disciplines of surgery and radiotherapy with proposed adjuvant treatment with combination chemotherapy with Adriamycin and high-dose Methotrexate, Citrovorum rescue. The experimental variable will be the random allocation of immunotherapy to this regimen. The major areas where specific information will be achieved are in the clinical and experimental spheres. Clinically the evaluable areas will be: Recurrence rates and patterns; Survival rates; and Tolerance to chemotherapeutic drugs and alterations to known toxicity. Experimentally the study is designed to determine the effect on non-tumor-specific immune functions of disease status, chemotherapy, and immunotherapy. Also, the study will apply ongoing immunologic assays toward tumor-associated antigens of malignant sarcomas and correlate these findings with clinical status of disease.